dragonforce
by Raph4villain
Summary: Raph's gone for more than 3 years, than finally shows his face to his family again, but not as brother, as enemie! What happened? Raph the new villain of town? Who is his misterious master? Read and find out ;
1. Chapter 1

**Here`s my first TMNT story for you! Big thx to raphfreak as my betareader *hugs***

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

"Those purple `wieners` won't harm anyone for quite a while!" the green clad-turtle with the orange bandana snickered confidently.

" Yeah! Unless they know whaz good for'em!" wild black hair and eyes full of fire smirked back to Mikey.

"Hun missed quite a party!"

"We'll send him an 'nventation next time!" Casey laughed. They ran past several buildings, until they finally found a fire escape and climbed up to the roof.

"Thanks for call'n me out. I missed kick'n purple buds…..since…" Casey paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "Aaah, you know…"

Mikey nodded quietly. His face turned depressed. "I miss him too!"

The two of them starred in silence at the lights that lit up the city at night. Casey let out a loud sigh, before he faced Mikey. "It's been 3 years now, huh?"

Mikey nodded. _Yeah 3 years, since he'd gone…_ he thought to himself, his memory still watching the past before his inner eyes.

_The weather that night thundered threateningly. Dark clouds refused to let the smallest moonlight through. Wind, strong and aggressive, blew through the streets, willing to take everything not nailed to the ground. Lighting danced above the sky, somehow magnificent_ _but dangerous as well. It just started to rain, when loud sounds echoed through the New York sewers._

"_I'm not going to argue with you Raph! You heard my order! Tomorrow will be special training! You're not going topside!"_

"_Yeah, I heard ya' but I won't bark on 'ya command!" Raph waved with one hand while heading for the exit._

_Leonardo quickly blocked Raph's path and stood in front of him, trying to be taller than his younger brother, who oversized them all. Raph gave a short snort. Their eyes met, gazing at each other with fire within them. _

_Leonardo went on, with slight annoyance in his voice. "I'm the leader of the team! We've had this conversation for so many times! Why do I always have to prove my point in front of you!"_

_Raph oversized Leonardo without much effort and moved closer to his older brother:" See this?!" Raphael pointed with one of his Sais to his throat. "No collar! Besides, you're not only leader you`re my brother as well! So as my brother, do me a favor and move aside!"The turtle in the red bandana gazed at Leo dangerously, but the leader refused to move or react in anyway._

_Raphael gave a deep growl. "Move a side! Casey's waiting fo' me and I'm not goin' to miss him, just 'cause you wanted to play Splinter-junior!"  
Leonardo didn't move an inch. He already knew all of Raph's insult, so he wasn't surprised to get called Splinter junior again. _

_From the couch, where Donatello and Michelangelo had watched that scenario, Don gave a loud moan. "Gee! Leo you're not going to win this argument. He'll head topside!  
You can't stop hothead here!" _

_Mikey nodded in wild affirmation. "Just let him go already! Maybe the weather will cool him off, because all I got so far is a headache from the storm and your argument down here!" Don sighed before letting himself sink deeper into the couch._

_Raph gave a small grin before he bumped into Leonardo. Shoulder met shoulder as he went towards the exit._

_The fearless leader now gazed in anger at Raph, who already was halfway through the exit. "Fine than! Go ahead! I hope you catch the flu!"_

_Raph's hand waved a last good bye before it vanished in the door "Whatever you say fearless!"_

_Leo's face turned red in sheer anger. He went to the exit but refused to follow Raph. He just shouted through the sewers. "I won't come topside and collect your pieces!"_

_Raph's voice echoed through the sewers "I'll find my way home!"  
_

He didn`t…

Hours after Raph left the sewers, the storm still rampaging topside, Casey came by. He was looking none other than his red banded friend. They had to wait several hours to head topside and search for their now missing brother because the storm just didn't want to calm down. After looking almost everywhere, Leo remembered an old abandoned shack building Raph used to go to if he couldn't make it back to the lair. It been his secret, when he was out, forbidden to go, dressed as the Nightwatcher. Although Raph's Nightwatcher days were over, Leo somehow hoped to find him there, so he can turn his sorrows to anger. He really did find something there, but it wasn't what he had hoped to find. When they entered the rotten house, they froze. Mikey swallowed hard just to resist puking his meal out. Leo wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or just shout out loud. There was blood. Everywhere. Sputtered like an awkward painting above walls and broken windows, telling a story of a fight. In the middle of the room where the largest buddle of blood was, were scrub marks, which ended only a meter before the exit. Lying silently, soaked all over with blood, was one of Raph's sais, but no sign of their owner.

One day later, Don came back with the results of the blood samples. As everyone feared, it was Raphael's blood. Donatello explained, that there is no way, a human being, even a turtle mutant could have survived such a blood loss. One week later and after bitter and unsuccessful searches for their lost brother, they declared him dead. In the dojo, near the training weapon inventory, a shrine had been built. On it laid a wooden blackboard and the remaining sai and Japanese letters building the words:

"_**Raphael Hamato † 20XX"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**thx so much for the comments so far =)**

**I`ll update as soon as possible...so...plz be patient XD hf again!**

* * *

"How come you were allowed to stay out tonight? I mean… won't April freak out?" Mikey asked out of thin air, a faint smirk on his face: "With Shadow two years old and a kid on his way! How _did_ you managed? Come on we are talking about April!" Mikey poked his friend in the ribs.

Casey blushed and scraped threw his hair. "Mikey…you know how girls are, when their hormones are goin' crazy! One moment she wants you to stay and the next she wants ya to leave!" The young man smiled awkwardly. "She said something like to stay out of her way and besides, my mum is with her. So, there is no problem at all! Right?!" He gazed hopefully at his orange banded friend.

Mikey laughed. "Man! You're so going to get your butt kicked back home!"

Casey sighed, but then joined his friend in a bout of joyful laughter. They suddenly froze as they heard a fearful scream.

"Seems like we missed some purple dudes!" Casey tightened the grip of his baseball bat.

Mikey took out his nunchucks again. "Let's party!"

________________________________________________________________________

Three years after Raphael's unknown death, the family still remained in the lair, down in the sewers. Things haven't changed much, but the lair itself somehow lost more than one of his inhabitants. The laughter that used to be left and the sounds of the brawling brothers just for fun left forever. Their fire gone, the sewer becomes cold and depressive. However they stayed, just in case, there was going to happen a miracle and their lost brother, would return.

Leonardo was still in the dojo. He doubled his trainings sessions, not only for physical training, but for mental. He wanted to tighten his senses - to be able to simply feel danger coming.

It was his duty as leader. He had lost one of his brothers, for not listening to his senses back then. He would never allow that to happen again. For his mistake, he kept a black bandana wrapped around his right arm.

He stood up, releasing his legs from the lotus position and made his way through the living room, and up to Splinter's chamber. Donatello was still in there. His younger brother hadn't stopped his doctor mode for three weeks. He even stopped his training -  
all because his father was suffering from a bad lung infection, Angina. Splinter's body wasn't accepting the antibiotics Don tried to give him. His mutant genes were different to the genes of his sons. With April, pregnant in the eight month, his main purveyor for medics was gone. He managed to get antibiotic from time to time, but going down the streets, willing not to be seen by any people, was difficult as always. Donatello remained by his master, working day and night, just to find a cure for his beloved father, a medicine the rat mutant genes would finally allow to enter his immune system.

When Leonardo entered the room he gazed at the scene. Splinter was lying in his bed, breathing awkwardly, loud and painful and his eyes shut. Donatello was sitting next to his bed, holding his hands and checking his father's pulse. Dark circles around the eyes could be seen, although the turtle was wearing his purple mask.

Leonardo walked towards them, looking sorrowful at his father, but laid a hand on one of his brother's shoulder.

"How is he doing?" the leader asked with concern in his voice.

Don tried to calm his burning eyes, by massaging them. He sounded tired when he spoke. "Nothing has changed. His fever is wearing off, but his lungs are still in a critical stage."

"You need to rest!" Leonardo gently patted his brother's shoulder.

"I can't…I can't sleep with Master Splinter suffering like this, Leo!" the purple banded turtle now gazed with glassy eyes at his sensei's form.

"You can't help him being a ghost of yourself. Your body needs rest! Otherwise you can't help."

Donatello gave a short grunt. He knew Leo was right, but he couldn't help it. How was he going to get to sleep anyway? To comfort his elder brother, he smiled with acceptance at his leader.

Willing to find some rest and leave the room, Donatello stood up, as a lumber sound echoed through the lair. The two of them jumped into the living room to find the cause for the sound, and hopefully not to find any unwelcome intruders.

Donatello stood ready to fight and Bo in his hands, when he finally noticed their self-invited guest. "Adam?!"

The tall man stood up. He had fallen himself down after hitting his head, while entering the main hall, just because of his height. He scrubbed his forehead in anger, which was going to turn a nasty shade of red later. "Man that hurts!" The monk moaned.

Leonardo was about to shake hands with their friend, as a welcoming gesture, when he noticed some bruises the tall man had all over his body.

"Adam! We haven't seen you for ages! How come you're here?" Donatello tried to comfort him, guiding him to the couch.

All Donatello knew was that Adam McKay once was a fighter for the ninja tribunal. With the tribunal gone, after their victory of the demon shredder, Adam remained in the dojo and under the training of the Ancient One. He was the keeper and guard of the dojo now.  
"As much as I have missed you too, I fear the reunion is for a not for pleasure."  
The monk took a deep breath before answering. "My friends, the world is in great danger again and this time, there is no tribunal, no Ancient One who will help!"

"What are you talking about?" Donatello examined the deep cuts on the monks arm. "Adam, what the shell happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Action`s coming up in the next charpter! Be prepared!**

**Hf :)**

* * *

Leo's face turned stern. Before he could say something, Don interrupted him and shouted out what was bothering him.

"You got attacked? By whom?!"

Adam tried to calm his friend and gestured with his hands.

"I need to talk to Master Splinter!"

Donatello immediately became nervous and worried. His master! He had to check his vitalities again! How could he forget about his dear loved father, when he was suffering like that?

He suddenly rushed back to Master Splinter's chamber; Leo just nodded to their friend to follow.

When Don entered the room, he heard a hushed moan came from the old rat.

"Master?" he asked with concern, sitting by the side of his father in no time.

The old skilled ninja coughed but opened his eyes. He looked through the room and noticed the new quest, but his vision was too blurry to make out whom he saw.

He tried to sit up, but Donatello laid his arm on his father's shoulder, gently pushing him back on the pillow.

"Father you need rest!" he tried to remind him.

Splinter shook his head and caught Don's hand. When he spoke, his voice sounded scratchy and weak. "Please help me up my son. There are things to discuss. My heart is worried about the dark presence I'm feeling!" he coughed again.

"Sensei…" Don said fearfully, but letting his master be.

Leonardo however looked at his father in with an even bigger stern look, than he already used to using.

Although he had trained, listening to the waves and auras of all kinds of beings, he couldn't match the senses his master had, even though his beloved master was in a not good condition.

What presence lay above their city? He wanted to know so badly!

Adam made a reverential gesture, bowed and went on, talking to the old tarnished rat. "Master Splinter! I fear your family is in danger. Do you recognize this?"

The tall monk took out a sheet of paper. It looked old and attired with some sketches on it, showing something like an amulet and some Japanese calligraphy.

Splinter looked carefully at the paper, considerably strained. He suddenly seemed like he recognized something.

"Leonardo, be so kind and hand me over my wooden box there on the cupboard!" he sounded awful, but somehow a little stronger than before.

Leo knew this box very well. It was a box filled with a few pieces of Yoshi's possessions, Splinter had gained. He took the box and handed it over his master, waiting impatiently to find out what this business was all about.

Splinter took over the wooden casket with shaking hands, coughing yet again, but took out an old amulet.

Donatello widened his eyes. "Master? Is this the same amulet as on this drawing?"

"It is my sons!"

The purple banded turtle looked precisely. "But there is something missing!"

His eyes popped from the paper and to the original back again.

"The two black pearls!" Adam interrupted.

The two turtle brothers had no idea what the shell was going on. They gazed to their fathers, questions lying in their eyes.

To their disappointment their father seemed to be confused as well.

"This is a story told all long ago, before master Yoshi had brought me to his home. I fear, my master never told me anything about it."

"The 2 black pearls once where stuck on this amulet." Adam took his chances. "The pearl of **oujou **and the pearl of **raivu**. The pearl of oujou remained by the dojo of my master for many years, while the pearl of raivu was lost on its way and somehow made his way out in the world."

"This amulet of my master Yoshi! Does it has something to do with this odd presence?" the old rat asked in concern.

"This amulet has a long old history. It was once a magic artifact, which power lying in the wrong hands, could head to an apocalypse change in the world!"

"This small thing?!" Donatello asked in disbelief. His love in science made him skeptic in some which are not even been proved yet.

Adam went on. "The ancient-one and master Yoshi destroyed the amulet back then and never talked to anyone about it, so that no-one would ever search for the amulet. Somehow, somebody got track of it. The pearl of oujou…." Adam made a concern and somehow angry face "…I used to protect, got stolen!"

_Great! So the bad boys once again played against rules and something like an artifact is going to ruin our lives. Sounds familiar?_

Leo thought to himself, when he suddenly felt something. The presence his master talked before. It was there he could feel it! Then suddenly his instincts talked to him.

_MIKEY!_

Donatello once again recognized the bruises on Adams body. "You got attacked, by whom?!"

Adam appeared depressed yet again. He was searching for the right words, when Leonardo stormed out of the room, heading for the exit.

__________________________________

"CASEY WATCH OUT!" Mikey yelled, fear loud in his voice, but it was too late. The orange banded turtle had to look helplessly, when his friend made contact with a shelf on his head, while trying to avoid to get hit himself. They underestimated the situation and overlooked one purple dragon. It all went too quickly. He somehow made it to back of his attacker and hurried up to Casey, lying on the ground out-cold, while the purple dragon goon was aiming for his second blast with his shelf.

Mikey hit Casey's enemy hard in the side, relieving all his power he brought with him from the speed.

He wanted to check on his buddy, when he heard a familiar clicking noise.

His eyes widened in fear seeing one of the purple dragons pointing a pistol right at him.

"End of the line, freak!"

Mikey could almost hear the trigger being pulled, prepared for the impact with his plastron; he closed his eyes, when a horrible painful scream echoed through the street.

He gazed at the scene to look in horror what just happened. Not only was the hand of this goon nearly cut off, a slide peace of skin held the flesh on his arm, letting the hand hanging arbitrarily, blood streaming all over it, a shuriken like weapon stacked out of neck.

The man collapsed to the ground gargling. Mikey caught his breath yet again.

"You're inattentive as always!" A deep dark voice echoed through the street.

Mikey tried to make out the shape of his guardian in the dark. He somehow knew this voice, but it sounded changed and surreal. He couldn't tell whom it belongs.

He saw a shadow walking slowly coming closer to him, step by step.

"Who…who are you?!" he asked but all that came back was one single dark, short laugh.

The silhouette came closer and suddenly stepped out of the shadow.

Mikey's voice broke and he shook violently:" It…it….i-i-it can't be!"


	4. news!

**Just a message to let you know, I'm still alive and on the story!**

**I just had my final exam last Wednesday and I made it! So, I had to prepare for a few more steps in my life, I hope to take soon.**

**I'm also away until 1. July for vacation!**

**So sorry to let you all wait that long! I'll update as soon I'm home again from my holidays!**

**Thx to all and seeya soon!**


End file.
